Poison
by Shueino
Summary: Petit os sur l'été et nos aventuriers :) à écouter avec le roi lion "l'histoire de la vie" vers la fin (si vous voulez)


_Les personnages de Théo De Silverberg, Grunlek, BOB, et Shindha appartiennent à Fred (Joueur du Grenier) Krayn, Bob Lennon et Seb du Grenier_

 _Je ne gagne rien par mes écrits juste du plaisir_

Un jour comme un autre, ce n'est pas la belle louve blanche qui somnolait sur un rocher au soleil qui dira le contraire. Le soleil brillant et chaud faisait frissonner n'importe quelle peau de bonheur. Chaleur qui réchauffait la terre, les êtres vivants, ravivait la vie. La louve ouvrit la gueule pour bailler d'un air contenté, avant de refourrer sa truffe dans son pelage duveteux pour une sieste bien mérité au soleil.

Les villes du Cratère semblaient cuire sous cette chaleur, les habitants cherchant la moindre parcelle d'ombre pour se rafraichir. La brise fine n'apportait aucun réconfort, elle asséchait plus les gorges qu'elle ne soulageait.

Les guildes fonctionnaient au ralentie, trop dangereux de s'agiter de trop car on s'épuisait pour rien et le risque de tomber malade était accru.

La canicule était là, agréable à l'ombre des arbres de la forêt, mortelle en plein soleil. Les aventuriers qui sillonnaient la région étaient les plus touchés. En effet, certains groupes étaient éloignés des villes et villages, ils étaient parfois blessés et parfois les provisions venaient à manquer. C'est pourquoi les guildes des soigneurs composées de mages de soins, de docteurs et autres bravaient la chaleur torride pour tenter d'en sauver le plus possible et de porter secours aux villages éloignés.

Mais certains groupes était trop éloignés, inaccessible, comme le groupe d'aventuriers composé d'un paladin, un nain, un mage et un archer. La chaleur les affectaient durement sauf deux : l'archer qui était un demi-élémentaire de glace, qui pouvait donc générer de la glace à volonté pour lui et ses compagnons, et le mage, qui par ses gènes de demi-démon de feu résistait plus longtemps que ses amis.

Le paladin avait enlevé son armure de plaque ne gardant qu'un pantalon de toile et une chemise fine. Le nain avait son bras métallique fumant, la chaleur remontant le long de l'acier et commençant à bruler la chair. Icy, le familier de l'archer, prenait très à cœur l'ordre de ce dernier _« veille à ce que Grun ne soit pas blessé par son bras à cause du soleil_ _»_ , à la moindre grimace discrète du nain la petite créature appliquait de l'eau sur la peau de l'ami de son maître.

Ils devaient encore marcher quelques jours avant d'atteindre l'orée de la forêt, puis encore quelques jours avant le prochain village. Ils étaient épuisés, éreintés, ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose se reposer une bonne semaine sans quêtes.

Soudain, alors que le paladin et le mage étaient en train de parler, le mage s'effondra brusquement. Paniqués ses amis se regroupèrent à ses côtés, il était ruisselant de sueur et avait du mal à respirer. Ses cheveux étalés à même le sol formaient une sorte d'auréole châtain, des spasmes parcouraient son corps à intervalle régulier.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Aucune idée Grunlek, on discutait et d'un coup il s'est tenu la poitrine et est tombé. Shin dresse le camp !

\- Essaye de le soigner avec ta magie

\- Ça ne marche pas, j'ai déjà essayé, Grun il est brulant, ce crétin n'est pas censé être résistant au feu ?!

\- Ne paniquons pas, va le poser sur son couchage, Shin peux-tu générer de l'eau dans une bassine s'il te plait ?

Le camp fut monté dans la précipitation, le mage tremblant sur une couchette semblait au bord de la mort. Grunlek essayait de le rafraichir avec un chiffon et l'eau généré par Shin, même Icy essayait en créant des glaçons dans la bassine afin de garder l'eau fraîche. Shin regardait le sentier où son ami s'était effondré pour voir une quelque conque trace, ou du moins une raison pour laquelle il était tombé. Il ne trouva rien, soucieux il rebroussa chemin, quand une belle louve blanche surgie des fourrés, intrigué il la suivie.

La louve le mena à un sentier en parallèle de celui qu'ils avaient emprunté, il entendit des pleurs au loin il s'élança vers eux. Un enfant d'environs 10 ans pleurait, sa jambe faisait un angle pas naturel, il avait mal mais surtout il s'en voulait. Shin le trouva ainsi, il savait que le temps jouait contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant blessé seul, en plus Eden l'avait conduit à lui pour une bonne raison il en était sûr.

\- Eh petit, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne… Voulait… Pas, brisé… Ma jambe

L'enfant pleurait trop pour que Shin comprenne quelque chose, il le prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le campement à environs 20 minutes d'ici.

Au camp la situation avait empiré, Bob était tellement trempé de sueur que ses vêtements lui collait à la peau, sa toge rouge plié à côté de lui, il n'avait plus qu'une chemise rouge et noire fine et un pantalon de toile marron. Grunlek se tourna vers Shin et Eden qui déboulèrent avec un jeune garçon en pleurs. Shin lui exposa la situation, et avant que Théo ne s'en occupe avec toute la délicatesse d'un inquisiteur énervé-inquiet, Grunlek s'approcha de l'enfant.

À travers le récit hoqueté du petit, les trois compagnons comprirent que c'était des bandits qui étaient à l'origine de l'empoisonnement de leur ami. Le chef visait le paladin, il n'avait pas vu l'enfant qui lui avait sauté dessus pour sauver cet homme en armure mais la fléchette était partie, mais déviée elle se figea dans le cou du mage, déversant son poison. Furieux le chef jeta le garçon au sol lui brisant la jambe au passage.

Théo couru dans les bois, il allait les trouver et les tuer. Shin le suivit, une flèche de glace encochée. Grunlek resta au camp pour surveiller Bob et l'enfant, Olivier.

Le combat fut bref, le chef fila vers le campement pour achever le travail, poursuivit par Shin et Eden. Grunlek s'était absenté un court instant, Olivier regardait le visage souffreteux du mage et perçu le danger qu'au dernier moment.

Le chef ne comprenait pas, il était sûr de son coup, pourtant l'enfant et le mage respirait toujours, une pointe de glace figé dans sa poitrine il s'affaissa.

Grunlek aidé par Shin firent l'antidote mais Bob de plus en plus faible refusa de boire, Théo essaya à son tour, il releva la tête de son ami et versa de force dans sa bouche entrouverte l'antidote. Au début rien ne se passa puis, peu à peu, l'état du mage se stabilisa, sa respiration devint plus fluide. Le mage ouvrit difficilement les yeux, légèrement dorés, le démon était épuisé d'avoir gardé en vie son hôte maintenant il s'éclipsait.

Bob vit les visages de ses amis penchés sur lui, il leur sourit, voulu parler mais Grunlek lui intimida de se reposer. Le regard de Bob se posa sur Olivier, qui était intimidé, Shin sourit et expliqua rapidement à Bob ce qu'il s'était passé. Le regard de Bob passa sur les visages de ses amis avant de se reposer sur l'enfant, avec une douceur infinie il posa sa main sur la tête d'Olivier en soufflant un merci à lui et ses amis avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
